nickelodeon20fandomcom-20200213-history
All-New Welcome Freshmen
All-New Welcome Freshmen is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Welcome Freshmen starring Rick Galloway, Jill Setter Rusk, Brock Bradley, Jocelyn Steiner, Chris Lobban, Arian Waring Ash, Nicholas Caruso, Jonna Kae Volz, David Rhoden, Joy Highsmith, Mike Speller, Nick Barnes, Phil Card, Tracy Frenkel, Jay Martel, Al Arisim, John Parker Searles and Mark Sarto. Also starring Zachary Gordon, Bailee Madison, Tom Holland, Emily Hahn, Spencer Drever, Genevieve Hannelius, Levi Miller, Oona Laurence, Dallas Bradshaw and Jessica Belkin. It's to premiere on Nickelodeon 2.0 on January 1, 2021. Walter and Tara Patterson * Their son: Walter Jr. Patterson * Their daughter: Olivia Patterson Grant and Alex Kelly * Their son: Grant Jr. Kelly * Their daughter: Francesca Kelly Kevin and Erin St. James * Their son: Kevin Jr. St. James * Their daughter: Katie St. James Manny and Dana Barrington * Their son: Manny Jr. Barrington * Their daughter: Kayla Barrington Merv and Lora Johnson * Their son: Merv Jr. Johnson * Their daughter: Trinity Johnson Cast Members * Rick Galloway as Walter Patterson, Tara's husband and Walter Jr. and Olivia's father in this show * Jill Setter Rusk as Tara Patterson, Walter's wife and Walter Jr. and Olivia's mother in this show * Brock Bradley as Grant Kelly, Alex's husband and Grant Jr. and Francesca's father in this show * Jocelyn Steiner as Alex Kelly, Grant's wife and Grant Jr. and Francesca's mother in this show * Chris Lobban as Kevin St. James, Erin's husband, Kevin Jr. and Katie's father, Alex's brother in law and Grant Jr. and Francesca's uncle in this show * Arian Waring Ash as Erin St. James, Kevin's wife, Kevin Jr. and Katie's mother, Alex's sister and Grant Jr. and Francesca's aunt in this show * Nicholas Caruso as Manny Barrington, Dana's husband and Manny Jr. and Kayla's father in this show * Jonna Kae Volz as Dana Barrington, Manny's wife and Manny Jr. and Kayla's mother in this show * David Rhoden as Merv Johnson, Lora's husband and Merv Jr. and Trinity's father in this show * Joy Highsmith as Lora Johnson, Merv's wife and Merv Jr. and Trinity's mother in this show * Mike Speller as Elliot Lippman * Nick Barnes as Billy Cushman * Phil Card as Mr. History * Tracy Frenkel as Coach Roach and also Coach Rochelle (Coach Roach in disguise) * Jay Martel as Mr. Royd * Al Arism as Albert Patterson, Walter's brother, Tara's brother in law and Walter Jr. and Olivia's uncle in this show * John Parker Searles as Mr. MacBroom * Mark Sarto Mortise the Safety Tortoise Other Cast Members * Zachary Gordon as Walter Jr. Patterson, Walter and Tara's twin son, Albert's twin nephew and Olivia's twin brother in this show * Bailee Madison as Olivia Patterson, Walter and Tara's twin daughter, Albert's twin niece and Albert Jr.'s twin sister in this show * Tom Holland as Grant Jr. Kelly, Grant and Alex's twin son and Francesca's twin brother in this show * Emily Hahn as Francesca Kelly, Grant and Alex's twin daughter and Grant Jr.'s twin sister in this show * Spencer Drever as Kevin Jr. St. James, Kevin and Erin's twin son and Katie's twin brother in this show * Genevieve Hannelius as Katie St. James, Kevin and Erin's twin daughter and Kevin Jr.'s twin sister in this show * Levi Miller as Manny Jr. Barrington, Manny and Dana's twin son and Kayla's twin brother in this show * Oona Laurence as Kayla Barrington, Manny and Dana's twin daughter and Manny Jr.'s twin sister in this show * Dallas Bradshaw as Merv Jr. Johnson, Merv and Lora's twin son and Trinity's twin brother in this show * Jessica Belkin as Trinity Johnson, Merv and Lora's twin daughter and Merv Jr.'s twin sister in this show Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Gallery Category:Nickelodeon 2.0 Category:Reboots Category:Revivals